1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools, and more particularly, to reversible ratchet wrenches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, reversible ratchet wrenches have been provided with levers located in the head of the wrench to control the direction of ratcheting. These constructions generally required two-hand operation by the user to move the lever in order to change the direction of ratcheting.
Reversible ratchet wrenches have also been provided with operating mechanisms remote from the head to change the direction of ratcheting. These mechanisms were complicated and still often required two-hand operation.